masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:How did you chose what class(es) you were going to play?
I have five Shepards total and going to start working on the sixth. I will only talk about my main two here. When ME1 first came out, being the detail oriented individual I am, I set about studying each class, background and service history option I had to work with. Then I decided to follow certain lines of concepts. I started out deciding that I would have two main shepards, a male shepard and a female shepard. For my main male shepard I wanted him to be a soldier who had survived mindoir and akuze. I wanted him to be the ultimate survivor. But because I am a fan of dynamic opposites, I also wanted him to be a consummate diplomat. Instead of being the run and gun soldier, I turned him into more of a talker and focused on building and strengthing relationships thus taking the paragon path. I also left him single in my ME1 playthrough prior to learning that Tali was a LI in the second game to which I promptly pursued her as LI. For my main female shepard, I wanted her to be the opposite of my male shepard. I chose her to be an Adept who had been earthborn and ruthless. I wanted her to be tough, no nonsense person but basically good. I played her as though she was prepared to make and do the hard decisions, focusing on brutality and aggression. But I also wanted her to be a generally good person and not xenophobic. I tended to make her more hostile to humans. Because of this I focused as much as I could on renegade but ended up 90% renegade and 10% paragon. I also left her without a LI in ME1 but hooked her up with Garrus in ME2. What, if any processes did everybody else use to decide who and how they were going to play? --Iiams571 02:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :I like sniping in shooters. The Infiltrator was the easy choice. Tanooki1432 02:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I like women who are tough and clever, so my first femshep was a vanguard with mixed paragon and renegade. Tough from that side that she was an vanguard with maxed out offensive abilities, celever from that side that she was kind, but when renegade was the easier, or it met with my judgement, i used that option. My first male shep was an absolute paragon soldier. I don't like Biotics and have never liked anything that is similar to them in any game. I like characters that are able to win through brute force and take a beating so I chose a soldier, and I also don't like being evil so I was a paragon soldier. 01:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) When I started ME1, the only class I was sure I was NOT going to try was the soldier, since I wanted to use a class that had some active powers and not play the game like it was a first-person shooter. My first character was a male Infiltrator. I liked the idea of using a combination of snipers and powers to take out the bad guys. And I wanted him to be a Paragon of virtue and an ultimate diplomat so I went a 100% Paragon, minimal Renegade route. And I made him romance Liara. While I thoroughly enjoyed this character, I wanted something more. My second character was a male Adept. I really liked the idea of moving and destroying things with my mind. And I absolutely loved the game play, and he is the one I used to play on insanity. I chose to base his personality on mine, so he was mainly paragon, with some renegade "no nonsense" choices. And he romanced Ashley. Then I decided to try a completely different approach. I created a renegade female engineer, who romanced Liara (girl on girl was so much more tempting than the idea of romancing some guy) and though I didnt enjoy the gameplay much, i loved the renegade path, especially ticking off the counselors. Now i have just started playing mass effect 2 with my Adept character. I plan to keep his personality pretty much the same. Once i finish ME2 with him, I might try with the other 2 characters I created, if I have time.--RS Kossery 20:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) When I started ME1, I looked upon the list of classes in bewilderment, not sure of what is best and what is worst, and eventually decided to go the old, familiar shooter way and be a soldier. I went paragon, no surprise for me. I never really got into the whole activated abilities thing in ME1 (I know, heresy), and played it akin to a cover shooter most of the time. In ME2, I played the same Shepard, and continued as a soldier for the sake of continuity. The whole powers business seemed more relaxed to me in ME2, and I finally started using powers thanks to the redesigned combat system. I never regretted the choice of class though, because of the Revenant machine gun. 15:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I was going to start as a Soldier as I normally play run and gun, but Infiltrator with its Sniper specialization caught my eye and I haven't looked back. It is what inspired me to start playing Rogues in games. Though in Halo I still run and gun, Gears I tend to sit back and pick off or blow a person up. I am doing my first ever FemShep and I'm playing as a Vanguard (biotic combat) to balance my male Infiltrator (tech combat).--Xaero Dumort 16:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Lol I was like you. I chose for my main maleshep to be an infiltraitor because I wanted to be a tactical sniper, he was a paragon. My main Female Shep was a Vanguard, also a paragon but with more renegade, as she was a no crap kind of person (she punched the news lady lol). Then I made 3 renegades of an Adept, Sentinal, and an Engineer then my final character was a paragon Solider. MrRexfire 15:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Its easy to decide based on what you are: Those who want glory and power started as either ruthless or hero. Those who kill from afar take the infiltrator. Those who like getting personal take the vanguard. Those who are good, go paragon. Those who are evil, go renegade. I like sniping but i also really like close range combat, so in ME1 i was an infiltrator, but in ME2 after playing once on infiltrator, i decided i wanted to kill everything with my bare hands, and by chance ran into vanguards who with the charge are freaking insane. Just yesterday i fought head to head against vasir.. thats got to be one of the best battles in the game..-- 11:47, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I played as a DudeShep soldier who was mostly paragon on my first play through, however on my second & every one after, I play as a Renegade (with a fair amount of paragon) adept FemShep. I am a huge fan of mages in RPGs, so when i first tried the adept class (not knowing what that was at the time) I was immediately impressed with the IMHO mage-like powers they have (especially slam, & singularity). I find that a renegade Shepard is more entertaining than paragon. For example some unique dialogue from Jack after performing renegade interrupts in a couple of missions were pretty funny, or the satisfaction of the defenestration of a merc from a skyscraper, sticking a gun in an annoying fan boy's face, punching slanderous reporters, among other things. However there are several areas I will never go renegade. IE: Letting David stay with Gavin in Overlord, kill the Rachni Queen, take Morinth over Samara, let the Council parish, or let Shepard's indoctrinated creep of a boss keep the Collector base, etc. As for playing as FemShep, well I would much rather hear Jennifer Hale than Mark Meer any day.Ser Derek of Highever 17:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) In ME1 I was a soldier at first because I wanted to play a default campaign. (God I hate this editor) I tried other classes after that first time but still like the soldier best for ME1. When I started playing ME2, I went online to look for advice about which class to choose and saw tons of people complaining about how the vanguard was a dumb class to use because charge kept getting them them killed and Bioware was lame for creating it. I took it as a challenge and destroyed the game completely on 3 straight playthroughs (normal, hardcore, insanity) with the vanguard. Of course since then, people have learned how to use the vanguard, and it has gained popularity. Currently I have 12 Shepards on save in ME2 of every class except adept, but the vanguard is my first and best Shepard experience and will be accompanying me into ME3.--Captainhu 04:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I chose classes for my early run-throughs based on how I thought they were going to succeed in the game. My first Shepards in both games were Vanguards, because they seemed like the best combination of interesting powers and combat capability. (It took me a *long* time to figure out how to use Charge well in ME2, though.) I only played an ME1 Soldier to get the weapons achievements, as I find a no-powers class boring; ME2 Soldiers are a bit more interesting with Adrenaline Rush and ammo powers, but still probably my least-favorite class. (I'm currently doing an accuracy-focused ME2 Soldier using the Mattock and the single-shot sniper rifles, though, and that's a more interesting play style for me than just spewing bullets full-auto.) Generally my favorites are characters who have moderate access to powers and moderate combat ability -- Vanguards and Infiltrators -- but I've played every class in both games, and enjoyed almost all of them. Diyartifact 05:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Here I am, 5+ years after the last post... I picked Vanguard first because I saw that Biotic Charge made you invincible for the duration, and "invincible" appeals to me. Finding out that you're basically Superman (Incendiary Ammo=Heat Vision, Cryo Ammo=Freeze Breath, Vanguards use biotics to augment their speed and strength to superhuman levels, etc) really sealed the deal for me. Charge->Nova is glorious to behold. A dozen or so playthroughs later, I decided to try another class; and while I really fell in love with biotics, I've always preferred hybrid-classes over specialized because I dislike being caught off-guard due to being a "one-trick" specialist. That meant Adept was out, which left the Sentinel. Warp->Throw is a beautiful combo, and being able to handle any situation tactically straight out of the gate really shines for my love of having options in any situation. Vanguard = I can shoot or overpower with biotics Sentinel = I can CC with tech or hit with biotics I play Vanguard defensively, i.e. "save the day" with a Biotic Charge or take the heat off my team with Nova whilest providing suppressive-fire with my Incendiary-powered shotgun. I play Sentinel offensively, i.e. "clear and hold" with Warp->Throw combos or render baddies helpless with Overload/Cryo-Blast AOE to pave the way for my squad whilest providing fire-support with my shotgun. Now I have two favorite classes that I can seamlessly transition between; it's an immensely satisfying blend of "Offense/Defense" from the Paragons (heh) of each. Anyway, thank you for letting me wax poetic here, and thanks for listening. - Michael -